Tome
in the Society of Leopold in London]] :See Characters for the table that shows both, Disciplines given automatically and the list of tomes available :See Disciplines for a short list of abilities and individual discipline pages for the full list = Single Player = Most tomes are found on bookstands marked with the Vampire Ankh on them, although they may be found on any flat surface, especially in modern times Disciplines: Storyline and Tomes Middle Ages * Animalism - Nosferatu Tunnels 2 - Secret door a third of the way between Josef's Tunnels 1 and Berserker boss; the door can be seen with Heightened Senses. The tome is replaced with the Holy Reliquary in the To Curse the Darkness multiplayer map. In that same map, the Monocle of Clarity is found, and can also be used to find the door. In the single player, the Monocle is not found until the Tower of London and is itself behind a secret door. In multiplayer, Animalism is by Clan or made by Storyteller or console command, never found. * Blood Magic - Tremere Chantry 2 - Second laboratory * Dominate - Stephensdom Clock Tower 1 - bottom floor * Lure of Flames - Teutonic Knight Base 3 - Tremere laboratory, second room * Blood Magic - Haus de Hexe Laboratory - Just before the last room, guarded by a Tremere Lord * Hands of Destruction - Vysehrad Castle 2 - second room on left Modern Times * Lure of Flames - Society of Leopold 2 - in a room in the third parallel hallway * Obfuscate - Setite Temple level 2 - behind a triangle switch on the right * Potence - Tower of London 1 - dead end * Protean - Nosferatu Sewers 2 - * Mortis - Giovanni Warehouse 2 - * Dominate - Ventrue Factory 2 - near exit to next level? * Animalism - Cathedral of Flesh 1 - near exit to level 2 = Character Advancement = See Disciplines Animalism It is quite redundant to give it to Christof, as he receives this ability after the Vozhd in Vysehrad Castle is dealt with. Erik the Gangrel and Samuel the Nosferatu, and characters of those Clans in multiplayer, start with it. Auspex Christof receives this ability after Ardan is defeated. Serena the Cappadocian and Lily the Toreador start with this, as do Clan Tremere, Toreador and Cappadocian characters in multiplayer Blood Magic Path of Blood is given as two tomes, both in the Dark Ages, but is not given to characters as advancement Blood Rituals No vampire clans start with this skill; it is only available as a tome (one in the single-player game in Haus de Hexe 3) Celerity Erik receives this skill after the encounter with Luther Black, after the party has left Stephensdom; Samuel, after the modern age encounter with Orsi. Brujah and Toreador in single- and multi-player get this skill; Christof, Wilhem, and Pink start with it, as does the Toreador Lily. Within the Darkness and other modifications to the game may create characters of other clans not normally in Redemption that also use this skill Dementation Not available at all in single player. There is a tome in Leaves of Three multiplayer scenario. Dominate Wilhem receives this skill after the encounter with Luther Black, after the party has left Stephensdom. Christof and Lily receive it after the first encounter with Lucretia in the Setite Temple. Fortitude This ability is given to Christof after navigating Josef's Tunnels, to Pink at the top of the Tower, and to Samuel at the end of the Sewers. Hands of Destruction Serena obtains this skill after Etrius is defeated, and there is one tome in the Dark Ages, with a Humanity requirement Lure of Flames So good, the developers gave the players two of its tomes. Given to Serena after Ardan; otherwise, only available as a tome. Mortis second floor]] Do not give the Mortis Tome found in the Sewers to Christof, as he receives the skill for free at the very end of the Giovanni Warehouse. In the Age of Redemption mod, the Warehouse tome on the second floor is a tome of Mortis ::Later in the game, when there is access to Theft of Vitae or at the very least, Tongue of the Asp, and money flows like water from all the Heavy Weapons that can be found in chests, the Mortis Tome found in the Sewers is an easier option to fit into the game plan Obfuscate ]] Obfuscate ability is given to Wilhem after navigating Josef's Tunnels. Christof gets it after the encounter with Luther Black, after the party has left Stephensdom. A tome is available on level 2 of the Setite Temple. Lily gets it after the Giovanni Stronghold is raided. Samuel starts with it. Nosferatu in the single player game all have varying levels of it, making more and more of their actions invisible. Obtenebration Not available in single player. Lasombra enemies in single player use Dark Hunter, the only skill granted by this tome. Players cannot choose a Lasombra character in multiplayer without a mod. Lasombra enemies in multiplayer can use Dominate and Potence skills as well as Obtenebration. The Lasombra clan and powers were added by the Within the Darkness mod, but the powers were still reserved in comparison to the Mind's Eye / tabletop version. Potence Potence is available as a Tome from Sewers 2, but it is not granted to any of the characters. Brujah and Nosferatu in single- and multi-player get this skill. Christof, Wilhem, and Pink start with it, as does the Nosferatu Samuel Presence Brujah, Toreador and Ventrue in single- and multi-player get this skill. Christof, Wilhem, Lily, and Pink start with it. In single player, no tomes, nor is anyone granted it. Awe + Feed Protean Christof receives this group after retrieving the fragment of the Book of Nod in Petrin Hill Monastery Serpentis Christof is given Serpentis after the second encounter with Lucretia, whether he chooses to drink from the heart or destroy it. Category:Disciplines Category:Items